Half Moon
by The Underground Symphony
Summary: Edward left Bella AGAIN! A few years later, she marries Jacob and had a child named Trinity. Trinity is special, in a way. Bella's life is shaken when Edward comes back and a new species of vampires threatens La Push. MY FIRST FAN FIC!
1. Chapter 1

"_No, please! I love him! You don't want to do this!"_

"_Oh, I think I really do," Edward sneered._

_With one swift motion, he snapped Jacob's neck and just like that, he was gone. I screamed and I ran, ran into depth and darkness of forest. _

_Edward caught me from behind and whispered softly in my ear,_

"_You're mine now, Bella. Now and forever."_

_He bit down on my neck hard. I screamed as loud as I can but my voice was lost into oblivion…_

I sat up straight in my bed, looking around. Breathing hard, I looked around.

_Clothes on the floor, Trinity's La Push Preschool application on the desk, curtains and window closed…_

I let out a sigh as I relaxed. Nobody had been in or out of this bedroom since last night. Every time Jacob went to patrol Washington, I will always get nightmares about him getting hurt. Sometimes, it was a dream as stupid as stepping on a piece of paper, him getting a paper cut and bleeding to death.

I swung my legs over on the edge of the bed and took a deep breath.

"It's just a dream," I told myself "Jacob is fine and even Ed- _he_ isn't that heartless."

I forced myself to keep control when it came to _him. He _had left me a second time and this time, he didn't even apologize, not that I would have accepted his apology.

I went over to the mirror and looked at myself. I literally hadn't changed a bit. I still look like 17 year-old Bella, and was just as clumsy. But the thing was, I was 24, not 17

I walked slowly down the hallway, to my daughter's room.

Luckily, my screaming hadn't woken her up. She was still sound asleep. But as I moved closer, I saw tear stains on her cheeks. I guess I wasn't the only one dreaming about Jacob last night. I bent down and kissed her forehead. As I walked away, I started to think about how much me and her were alike.

_Trinity Alice Black_ was her full name. _Alice_ had been my idea. I, at least, wanted to hang on to one part of my previous life.

Trinity had the same pale skin that I had, and that same clumsiness. She even had the same dark brown hair. She had the same dark eyes that Jacob had. But as far as personality went, it was all Jacob. Trinity had the ability to be a personal sun to anyone around and had the same sense of humor. Appetite was a BIG give-in. She could eat anything, anytime, anywhere and not get sick. Patience and similarities in smiles was something they both shared.

But there was one thing that me and Jacob didn't count on when she was born. Once in a while, Trinity displayed certain qualities.

Qualities that, if I didn't know better, belonged to a vampire.


	2. Chapter 2

Walking to the kitchen to make breakfast, I thought about how my Trinity had been exposed to the world of hell and damnation. Years ago, when Laurent bit me, _he_ had promised to take out all the venom of the bit, but he didn't. Some of the venom still lingered in my blood veins and now, Trinity's.

Now that I thought about it, the venom had affected her more than me. I had the privilege staying young and my clumsiness was reduced to a minim, which was why I look 17.

But Trinity, she was a different story completely.

When I reached the kitchen, I opened up the cupboards and took out 2 bowls and glasses. I set them on the worn countertop, and drifted to the fridge to see if I savage a decent breakfast.

After having put some eggs, milk, and the random odds and ends stored my refrigerator, on the counter, I went back to close the fridge door. On the door, was a photograph of Trinity, Sam's son, Nathen, and a few other children on the reservation. They were all piled up, like a pyramid, and smiling.

The perfect HALLMARK greeting card.

If only life were as such.

While walking around the kitchen, I began to think about how much "vampire" was seen in Trinity.

Her speed had been faster than any of her "cousins". Nathan, had complained that Trinity cheated after a race to see who can go to the cliff and back. She won by 7 minutes, when in reality, the whole race should have taken 10 minutes at the least.

I still remember the day like it was yesterday…

_It was sunny, like every other day. But the atmosphere was far from cheery. Nathen and Trinty had been at each other's throat for hours._

"_She can't do that! She's only 3 friggn' years old!" Nathan started yelling._

"_I'm right here, Nathen! And I won fair and square!" Trinity yelled back._

"_No, you didn't, YOU LITTLE LIAR!" Nathan exclaimed, very ready clutch her little eyes out. _

"_Maybe you got lost, son. It's alright to lose," Emily said gently, placing a hand on her son's shoulder._

"_I've done this route a hundred times! I did NOT lose my way!" he ranted._

"_Well, this was my first time. So I think you are the one who cheat." Trinity pointed out. _

"_Why you little-" _

"_All right! That's ENOUGH!" Emily scolded…_

After that, Nathen went to rant some more about what this was going to do to his pride and dignity.

Trinity found that somewhat funny, so I had a long talk with her about win and lose gracefully.

Another thing was Trinity's walking and eye color. When she is really happy, she would prance around and walk like she was dancing. I could swear that her eye color would get a shade lighter, even though some people would probably say it was a trick of the light. For example, winning that race was enough to bring out the "Alice" in her.

_Hmm…Alice…_

"Oh, shoot!"

I looked down to find the milk had overflowed from the bowl. I went to go grab a kitchen towel to clean it up.

…I really wish I had said good-bye to at least her…

_NO! Stop yourself right there! _

I often scolded myself for very stupid things. I had a right to miss Alice: she was like my sister.

But sometimes, I scold myself for very un-stupid things.

Like worrying.

You see, sometimes, I worry about Trinity. I worry that the vampire part might become dominant…

_Later that day_, _Trinity was playing with her doll that Jacob gave her for Christmas and Nathan decides to steal it._

"_Give it back! Give it back!" Trinity yelled, "It's my doll!"_

"_Where's your super-speed now, cheater?" Nathan said, waving the doll in the air. He began throwing the doll up in the air, while Trinity was jumping effortlessly to get it back. _

"_GIVE IT BACK!" Trinity screamed. I ran out to see what was happening, but it was too late. She had already tackled Nathan to the ground and began to choke him. I tried to get her off, but there was something in her eyes, sort of like a fiery passion, like she LIVED to do this kind of stuff… _

That was the scary part: She was enjoying it. Actually ENJOYING it. She was showing no mercy AT ALL. Even when Nathan started screaming in pain, her anger was all that was left in her. When Nathan was on the stretcher, on his way to the hospital, she was smirking; No, not even that. She was LAUGHING! She was giggling like crazy.

The even MORE scary part: She didn't remember what happened on that dreadful day at all…

"_Mommy, why is Nathan in the hospital? Is is hurt…?"_

I fought back the tears seeping out of my eyes. I grabbed the counter for some support.

_Why did it happen? Why did she reminded me of Vic-_

My stomach lurched at the thought of Victoria.

_No, she dead. She's gone._

_But that look on Trinity's face…_

I was sobbing uncontrollably now, thinking of the innocence on Trinity's face on the morning following Trinity's attack.

"_I don't remember," she said, "at all"_

…_doesn't remember…_

_She is not a vampire, she isn't. She won't be, can't be…_

But there was something inside me, something that told me that that wasn't completely true.

By now, I stopped crying and had taken control of my emotions. I grabbed a paper towel, and dabbed my eyes.

Just as I was about to completely calm down, I heard an ear-breaking scream.

The blood-curling scream came from Trinity's bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

"Trinity!" I yelled frantically!

I dropped everything that I had on my hands and sprinted towards the dark hallway, which lead to Trinity's room.

All these bad images kept on going through my head, like a broken tape recorder, taunting me.

"Please stop," I whispered, shaking my head.

I made a sharp turn, almost tripping on the rug, into what Trinity called, "The Picture Place."

All it was was a hallway filled with picture and momentums of parts in our lives: days at the park, swimming with friends at La Push beach, all those little moments that made me feel alive and good.

I jogged past pictures of our family and friends, all giving me reminders of hope and encouragement.

With how I felt now, I needed it.

I slid in front of her lavender door and quickly turned the handle.

Then something happened that I should have expected to happen.

The door was locked.

"Trinity, OPEN UP! OPEN UP!"

I began pounding on the door, and shaking the handle, wanting to make it come open. Then I stopped and tried to listen in to what was happening.

"Please, stop. Leave me alone" I heard her say.

"Trinity?" I sobbed quietly.

"Let me go! Stop! Please!" I heard her scream.

That broken tape of bad memories suddenly joined together to create a long horrific vision. It scared me, it was disgusting, cruel, and vile. But something told: it was real…

_There was a vampire standing over her bed, his face was covered with a cloak. The only thing you can see are his nose and mouth. The teeth were bloodstained with the innocent blood of a youngling, of a child. It reached for her. Its face inches away from his neck. Hot streams of tears ran down her face. It spoke into her ear,_

"_I'm not going to lie, little wolf. You have been the hardest one to get, what with all your guardians around and whatnot. But now there's no escaping. I am going to finish you once and for ALL!" Then it bit hard into her neck, suck away the blood within her._

_Trinity screamed bloody murder-_

The scream became more and more unambiguous, to the point where that was the only thing clouding my mind.

I began pounding on the door harder, with more urgency and anger. I tried to find something that might pry the door open, but nothing seemed sufficient enough: it was all weak and flimsy.

Like me.

_This was not time for self-pity. Your daughter is in there with a monster and all you can think of is how weak you are?_

"But you are weak, Isabella Swan," a raspy voice said. The voice sound like tinfoil was obscuring its mouth. I turned at the end of the hall to see a cloaked figure, with bloodstained fingertips and snarl that would rip a hole into your heart.

"Who are you," I shakily managed to say, "What do you want? Leave her alone!"

The lips that were once wearing a snarl now formed a knowing smirk and a cold chuckle came out.

One minute he was standing at the end of the hallway, the next he was clutching my throat, dragging me down. I struggled and tried making him let go, but it was no use. He began dragging me like a ragdoll towards the bedroom.

All those stories about girls being overpowered by men, waking up the next morning to find out that they weren't as whole as they once was…it was…unthinkable. Once we reached the door to, possibly, my personal hell, I already though of a plan to get out of there. I refused to leave Trinity alone, even if it meant that I was to be locked outside by a door.

We reached the bedroom, and with all his might he slammed me against the door.

All of a sudden, my vision was getting blurred; I couldn't see.

"Where is it?!" he screamed.

"I don't know what you talking about!" I slurred out, honestly curious to find out what he was talking about.

He grabbed me by the neck and threw me a few feet across the floor.

I cried out in pain, as my back hit the floor and scraped my elbows.

"I'm not going to ask again! Where the hell is it?!"

With one hand, he grabbed my wrists and pinned them against the floor. His right hand flew to my forehead and pressed my head roughly to the floor.

For one reason or another, tears began streaming down my face. The concept of hope was being ripped from my head, and in its place was a bleak, gray void.

_Why am I so STUPID? Why is the whole world against me? I can't even protect my OWN daughter! Why me, why…_

I just knelt there sobbing, sobbing like everything I feared had come to life: Trinity was a monster, Jacob was murdered, my life gone, gone like I didn't even exist, like I didn't even matter, and my worst fear: Edward had come back.

In one point in my life, _he _had been the most important thing. I would have died for that lifeless man in an instant. But things change. And now, I don't even want to see his face again.

Jacob. Jacob had been my only reason for living. And then, Trinity was born. They were my shelter, my life, my reason for still existing.

Although the pain was still streaming through my body, it seemed sort of…non-existent in a way.

I heard another voice, sort of sweet in its tone, but bloodthirsty just the same.

"Let her go, she doesn't know anything. It's not here. It possibly is with the Alpha," it said.

The creature that was on top of me snarled and let go. And as quickly as the pain came, it went.

Like it was never there.

It was obvious he, the one with sweet, yet bloodthirsty voice was the leader.

Both sprinted out of the hall and a minute after that, I heard the door slam.

And then everything went black.

* * *

"Mommy?!" I heard somebody cry. It was faint, but there. Sort of like a life preserver in the middle of the ocean. It finally registered in my mind that it was Trinity. I weakly opened my eyes and sat up. I had a huge headache, but other than that, surprisingly, I was fine. She stood at the entrance of her lavender door, clutching the same doll that Jacob had given her for Christmas. Then she started running towards me with all her might. She fell to the floor and I began to hug her very, VERY, tightly. I would have probably crushed her if I was a werewolf and she was human.

_Thank you, Lord. Thank you for protecting her._

She started sobbing uncontrollable, which was what I was doing. Both of us were crying into each others' arms, each others' shelter.

"Mom-, mom-," she started, not able to get the words out.

"Shh, shh," I half-whispered, half-cried, "nobody will hurt you, I promise."

I echoed these words from my childhood. Charlie had said it, Rene had said it, even Ed- HE had said it. But they were all wrong. I got hurt more time than I could count. When my parents got separated, that hurt me. When Laurent had bit me, that hurt me. When HE had left me a 2nd time, that was the biggest hurt, until just recently.

It was a stupid promise people make to calm you down, it was a stupid promise because nobody can keep it. Someday, she will get hurt; it could be from roughhousing with her cousins to falling down on the street. But no matter how much I can protect her, she will get hurt one day.

I thought back to the moment when I thought I was about to lose everything. That may have been a childish fear that haunts people every day. You will always have something, and usually the thing you have left is the most important. At the moment, with Trinity safely in my arms, I at least can be half strong; I can treasure the moment for the dark days ahead.


	4. Important Message!

First of all, Thanks for all the reviews! I love you ALL! I am SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY that I've haven't updated in a long time. MORE TO COME, I PROMISE! 

But let me make something clear; you don't have to read it. If u love it, GREAT! If u don't, TOO BAD! Under NO Circumstance am I changing it!

I made this story so Jacob could have a little time to shine with Bella. He is JUST AS IMPORTANT as Edward. I hate those stories where Jacob is an evil jerk who tries to steal Bella away, Bella ends up hurt and sad, she crawls to Edward, Edward takes care of it, Jacob and Edward fight, Jacob ends up hurt, but Edward and Bella end up HAPPY!

"_Oh, Bella, let's run away together. Don't worry about Jacob, I mean who really cares for that DOG'S feelings!" _ I hate when that happens!

Sorry if I offend you in any way, but that's how it is! Which brings me to my next point: EDWARD IS NOT AN EVIL PERSON! At first, I didn't get where that was coming from. But when I re-read my story, I noticed where someone might get that idea. When Bella says her worst fear is Edward coming back, IT'S NOT BEACAUSE SHE'S AFRAID OF GETTING HURT AGAIN! Actually, it's quite the opposite, but I'll let you figure that one out. 

By the way, I will write stories where Bella WILL end up with Edward. I love those stories! It's just the "Jacob Black: Public Enemy #1" stories that I can't stand.

But anyway, that's all I wanted to make clear before someone takes there valuable time and flames me or something. I greatly appreciate all of you who have read my story.

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!

Twilights Flower


	5. Chapter 4 and Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I am SO sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been REALLY busy! I apologize if this chapter seems a little short, but I needed to get the ball rolling on the story, which includes a SHORT CHAPTER! Anyway, HAPPY READING! **

**Disclaimer: None of these AMAZING fan fictions would every exist without Stephanie Meyer, who wrote the Twilight series, which I wished I own, which I don't. Oh, darn! Oh well, there's always Christmas… **

I was slowly being washed with relief and calmness.

_Thinking that she had died, that was a stupid thought_ I thought to myself, but then I realized,_ it didn't feel like a thought. It felt more like it was being forced into my brain, like there was no escaping the thought. Or the fate of the image._

This made me hug Trinity even tighter. But then, she started crying and screaming, like she was in torture. But something was off. Her crying and screaming were interrupted by what sounded like gargling.

All of a sudden, I felt something wet trickle on my shirt. I looked down to see what it was.

It was blood.

Blood was now being stained on my clothes. Blood was now streaming down Trinity's nose, staining her pink, china-doll lips.

But this wasn't your average nose-bleed. Blood was actually POURING down from her nose, like a faucet somebody forgot to turn off. What kind of creature would do something like this? What if that creature was a VAMPIRE? Oh no…

I didn't know what to do. I felt helpless, like I was a ghost only meant to observe . I felt weak, like I wasn't strong enough…

All of a sudden, I felt strong, I actually felt STRONG. This strongness that I felt, it was different. It was like my life's strongness was put towards this moment. It was like I had the faith of a certain rustic-colored werewolf.

_No, _I told myself, _no, I won't give in to fear._

_I won't give in to hopelessness. I won't give in to anger. No, not now. I WILL be strong enough. I'm the only thing standing between Trinity's complete loss of blood and her life. I won't give in. I won't. I refuse._

And with these words in my thoughts, I picked up Trinity, who was still in pain, from the blood rushing down or the event that happened earlier, I did not know. I started to run towards the door. I grabbed a kitchen towel and shot out the door. I stared to dab away the blood that was covering both of us while running to see who would help us, to see if we would exist in anybody's lives for a least a minute.

Ever since the vampire bite from so long ago started to kick in, I got a lot less queasy around blood, but that still didn't help. Trinity was going to DIE if I didn't get her to somebody soon.

Trinity, dead…

_No, don't give in, _my mind said, _you can save her. You can… _

I frantically started to think.

_A doctor? No, the closest one was five miles. One of the pack? Yes, one of them. But all are out on patrol. No, there has to be someone. There has to be. _

Then all of a sudden, my vision started to blur. I was crying again.

_No, don't give in…_

Then it hit me. Why didn't I think of her before?

"Hold on, Trinity," I sobbed to her, my tears combining with her blood, "don't give in just yet. You are going to be fine. You have to be."

And with all my might, I started running towards Emily's house, in hope that she might have something to cure Trinity's nose bleed and an explanation of why these dreadful things are happening to me.

**Author's note: Ok, so I'm going to be a little slow on fan fictions for a while because I have to study for finals (oh, joy!), so I decided to give you guys the next chapter! I am so sorry for not updating! Anyway, HAPPY READING: )**

**Chapter 5**

Running faster and faster through La Push, I can only hope that I'm not too late. Hugging Trinity securely in my arms, I can only hope that the road will end before her lifeline will. I try my hardest not to trip, but still can't help feeling that I will. Feeling despair was could NOT an option for me. My little girl (and werewolf)'s life was on the line and I refuse to give in. Trinity was losing MASSSIVE amounts of blood. We need to get to Emily's NOW! Then a thought squirmed into my mind.

_What if she's not there? What if she went away? Who will help Trinity now? What if I'm the only one in La Push? Will I be the only one to cry at my daughter's funeral?!_

I started to cry again, and all my new-found strength had been drained away.

_Trinity, please make it, please… _

Hot streams of tears ran down my face, falling into Trinity's blood. I was still running. I couldn't stop. Everything started to turn into slow-motion. I was moving, yet I wasn't. The trees and surroundings started to blow away, like sand on the beach. It was like they didn't even exist, ever… Then all I could see were memories. Memories of my past…

_I saw a girl sobbing her heart out. She was hugging someone. Someone much taller and bigger._

"_He didn't want me! He left me for HER!" the girl cried. She was practically in pain. _

"_No, you don't know that for sure. It could be another reason. He loves you…" the boy said, but he was having difficulty trying to convince her because well, HE loved her too, very, very much._

"_You saw the note! How can you say I don't know for sure?! 'I'm sorry, but it's better for both of us to be with our own kind. You know I could never change you, why did you keep forcing it?' It's as clear as that stupid diamond heart he gave me!" She cried, sobbing into the boy warm, loving arms…_

_I saw the same girl, but it was clear that she was doing much better. She was holding hands with the same boy that comforted her a previous year. They were walking down the beach; it was sunset. They kept on walking, until they got to the spot. Their spot. The one that overlooked the whole beach and ocean. The girl sat down, but the boy remained standing. _

"_What's wrong?" the girl asked, sounding worried._

"_I- I haven't been myself," the boy started, "I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even think straight."_

_The girl stood up, looking concered._

"_Why?" she asked._

"_Because," the boy stated, getting down on one knee, "I haven't been able to ask the question I've always dreamed and dreamed of asking."_

_The girl was about to break down into tears._

_The boy pulled a little shell-shape box out of the sand beside his foot. He opened it to reveal a shiny dark sapphire ring. The gem was placed between 4 gold stars, creating a diamond shape. The band was fancily woven, so it looked like gold vines. On the "vines", were tiny gold stars. The whole ring was nestled in midnight blue silk._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"_

_Tears of joy were streaming down her face._

"_Yes, Jacob! Yes!" she laughed. She wrapped her arms his neck and kissed him happily. He deepened the kiss with passion and love. As soon as the broke apart, both started laughing and fell down on the ground. They rolled in the sand, laughing and playing with each other into twilight…_

The forest came into focus again and I realized that I was still running. Tears of both sadness and joy were rolling down my eyes.

I remembered when I cried in Jacob's arms for being heartbroken a second time. Afterward, I asked if I could stay at his house for a while. A while soon became a year. I remembered when Jacob proposed to me. It was the happiest time of my life. After rolling in the sand, we ran(actually Jacob just carried me) back to La Push to tell everyone the good news. As soon as I got to the driveway, the Pack, including Sam, pounced on me and Jacob, asking what did I say. All I had to do was show them the ringand they all started cheering. Emily ran over to me and squeezed me very tightly, then she told me good news of her own; she was pregnant. Billy rolled out to see what all the commotion is about. Apparently, Billy was the only one who didn't know of Jake's plan. So when everyone tried to explain to Billy what happened, Billy misunderstood.

"_JACOB GOT BELLA PREGNANT?!"_

"_NO!" everyone shouted._

I remember trying to explain to him that Emily was the one pregnant and I was engaged to Jacob. The look on Billy's face was one I would never forget. All I could see was joy. Joy that his only son was engaged to the love of his life. Tears were filling his eyes as Jacob came over to hug him. After that, he rolled over to hug Emily about her good news. Then he came over to me, hugging me very tightly….

Tears came rushing into my eyes as I saw my destination: Emily's house.

By the time I reached Emily's house, it was already noon.

"EMILY! EMILY!" I screamed. No one appeared. I started to cry harder.

"PLEASE ANSWER ME!" I sobbed loudly.

_Please…_

Just then, Emily emerged from the house, looking frantic. She gasped in horror at the site in front of her. She started running out to me, tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" she cried.

"I don't know! PLEASE JUST SAVE HER!" I sobbed.

With a quick nod, she took Trinity from my arms, who I just noticed now that she was unconscious, blood still streaming from her nose. I sobbed in pain, knowing that there is a slim chance of her surviving. I crumbled to the ground.

"NATHAN!" yelled Emily, taking Trinity inside.

Nathan appeared instantly.

"Help Bella inside on the couch" Emily exclaimed, with tears still in her eyes.

Nathan examined what was happening, looking from his mother, to me, and then to Trinity. He looked scared, actually SCARED.

"NOW!" Emily yelled.

Nathan rushed over to me and put my arm over his shoulder. Then he dragged me into the house. He laid me on the couch by the window. There I laid unconscious.

I woke up for about 5 seconds, and then I was being drowned back into darkness. The last thing I saw was a half moon.


	6. Chapter 6: Chain of Memories

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE STORY. IT IS THERE FOR A REASON!**

**Author's Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY! As a gift to all my readers, I am putting up another chapter! Yay! I have also made another fan fic called WEREWOLF RHYMES! It is a bunch pf poems that I wrote dedicated to the werewolves (mostly Jacob actually:)) in TWILIGHT. I need reviews because right now I only have 3 reviews! So check out the poem (I say poem because there is only one) right now and tell me what you think! Just want to make something cleared up before I continue: The guy in the vision, in ch. 3, **_**IS NOT EDWARD!!!!!!!!**_** IT IS ANOTHER VAMPIRE!!!! Ok, just wanted to make that clear! A summery of this chapter, less dreary, more happy! Ok, on with the story:)**

**Disclaimer: I didn't write the Twilight Series or "Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories" I just used the name!**

**Chain of Memories**

Memories were swirling in my head as I sank in deep, deep out of reach from the rest of the world, from Trinity and Jacob, my reason for existence. All those memories, all those thoughts, they were all of my past…

_Trinity, her name is Trinity..._

_I saw a crowd of people sitting anxiously in pews at a church. Light music was floating in the air. The church was beautiful, filled with white and pink flowers. The church clearly wasn't big enough, but yet everyone seem to fit. Everyone was there it looked like, except one person: the bride. Where was she, everyone wondered. I knew where she was. She was behind the door, praying that everything was going to be all right. She is going through this a second time and prayed to the Lord that she will not be heartbroken again. She couldn't help feel that this was going to be a disaster. "What if Jake's not here? What if he found his imprint in the crowd and ran away with her. What if-"_

_Too late. _

_The music already started playing and it was her cue to go. The moment of truth was at hand. _

_As she walked to the door, she saw him, standing there, looking like the savior angel that she had gone to a year ago. He had the biggest smile she had ever seen. Right then and there, she knew; everything was going to be alright. Everything was not going to come crashing down and be a black hole. Everything was as it was meant to be: The savior and the saved, the sun and the earth, to love and be loved, to forget the thorns of the past and receive the flowers of the future. _

_And with these thoughts in her mind, the girl walked closer to her love, to her savior, to her life. _

_After the final vows, the moment of union was upon them._

"_Do you, Jacob Black, take Isabella Marie Swan to be you lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"_

"_I do" he whispered, love filling his voice._

"_And do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take Jacob Black to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'til death do you part?"_

_"I do" she whispered back, love unrolling from her lips. _

"_Then with the power vested in me and the state of Washington, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You make kiss the bride."_

_With one swift motion, he took her in his arms and kissed fully on the mouth. Most of the crowd clapped, but there was only one group that cheered: the pack, not including Sam. The couple broke apart: they were together, 'til death do they part._

_All of a sudden, Quil shouted, "PARTY AT THE BEACH! FROM DUSK 'TIL DAWN!" _

_The boy and the girl looked at each and laughed. Their first laugh as a married couple. Then, boy whispered softly in her ear, _

_"We'll be long gone before dawn, hopefully somewhere with less noise..." _

_These words sent chills through the girl's spine. The boy just chuckled and said _

_"Come on, let's just go and enjoy the party" And with that, the couple walked off into sunset and their awaiting future..._

A short memory of the party swam onto my mind...

_The beach was packed with people, either dancing, eating, drinking, or just socializing. The girl was saying good-bye to everyone and thanking them for coming. The boy was making sure the room he booked was still theirs for the honeymoon. As the car to take them had arrived, one of boy's friends came by and gave something to the boy. All I heard was that he'll need it for the honeymoon and the boy just told him to fall in a ditch... _

_Trinity, how was Trinity...?_

_I saw two people standing in the middle of a hotel room, __kissing passionately toward each other. Their lips were crashing against each other like they were each others' air, like they couldn't survive without each other. The boy was rubbing his arms up and down the girl's almost bare back and into her tangled hair. The girl had one arm on his hip and the other around his neck, tight secured. Both their lips were leading each other in a sort dance, a dance that lead them both deep, deep into each others' souls. Tenderness and warmth filled the room and love was sensed__ everywhere. The boy, still kissing her, lead her to the couch. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck, like ribbons. The girl nuzzled his neck. The boy looked down at his angel's eyes._

_"Look at me" he whispered._

_The girl stopped and looked into his loving eyes. What the girl saw was a whole future, whole new doors being wide open. At that moment, she could peer right into the core of his soul and see everything about him; his faults, his needs, his desires. She saw their whole lives in those dark brown eyes. Now it was time to tell him what she wanted. The boy understood immediately what she longed for. Not by words, but by the language of the eyes. He kissed her softly and then deeper and deeper, he dived into her, into her soul, into her mind, knowing very well that when the night ended and the sun floats into the sky, their lives will change, forever..._

_Trinity, did she survive...?_

_I saw the couple in the hospital. The girl, looking exhausted, but happy, was sitting in bed, holding and cradling her newborn daughter. No amount of words could have described what she was feeling. Next to her was the boy, the father. He look at the precious baby so lovingly, so joyfully. Both parents looked so happy that their child had made it into the world. The boy kissed the top of his wife's head, tears streaming down his face,_

_"I'm proud of you, Bella."_

_She looked up and kissed the boy on the lips._

_"Thank you, Jacob"_

_"For what?"_

_Before she could answer, a river of people came rushing in._

_"Let me see it!"_

_"Oh my goodness!"_

_"It's perfect!"_

_"She's precious!"_

_"Nice going, Jacob!"_

_Everyone was there: Emily, Sam, Nathan, Charlie, Quil, Embry, and so many unrecognizable people._

_Emily was the one who asked the question everybody had on there minds;_

_"What is her name?"_

_Jacob looked at me to respond. He had wanted me to tell them._

_"Trinity. Her name is Trinity Alice Black."_

The chain of memories faded, but the thought still remained.

_Trinity Alice Black, where was Trinity Alice Black...?_

I woke up with a jolt, but drowsiness still overcame me;

I had to ask the question that had been haunting me;

"Where's my daughter? Where is Trinity?!"

Before my answer came to me, sleep had reached me first.

All I tell was that there was a werewolf in the room, one that smelled of a woodsy scent and had a certain rustic color to it.

"Jacob..." I whispered before sleep took me and I was going under...

**Author's Note: Merry Christmas and a happy New Year:) The reason she is so sleepy is because of running around trying to save Trinity. Well, wouldn't you be tired if you ran 3 or so miles trying to save your kid?**


	7. Chapter 7

_Trinity, what happened to Trinity…?_

I woke up to find myself drenched in sweat from, from the tip of my hair to my pink-painted toenail. Usually, screaming came before sweating like hell.

_I don't remember screaming or any bad dreams. I wonder if I said anything last night… Last night or maybe it was yesterday morning… I don't remember… _

The room was black. Pitch black.

_Why is it so- wait, where is that glow coming from...?_

I looked up to discover that the glow came from the ceiling. Little clusters of dots were glowing different florescent colors. Why is the living room ceiling glowing?

_Wait a minute; I'm not in the living room…_

I wearily sat up to find out I was not on Emily's couch anymore; I was in a bed.

_How, how did I get here…?_

_Ugh, please tell me I am not going insane…!_

The sheets were scratchy, but warm. There was only one pillow, but it was enough. The bed was comfortable enough; it felt safe.

Wide awake now, I needed to find a light in this cloud of darkness.

I felt around the sides, trying to find a source of light. After a few seconds, I felt, what it seemed to be, a small lamp.

"Yes…" I whispered under my breath, smiling in relief. I was not only because I found a lamp, but because something had actually went RIGHT Even if it was something as little as finding a lamp, I was glad at least something didn't bring me disappointment. I felt for the little switch under the lamp. I turned the metal knob, hoping to find out where I was.

A burst of light shot from the lamp and illuminated my dark surroundings.

It was all a blur, at first, but then everything came into focus. I was sitting in a dark blue bed, in the middle of a forest green room. The ceiling was painted black with tiny dots of different colored glow-in-the-dark paint. There was a faint smell in the room, a combination of leaves, ground, flowers, and the _sun_, if it was even possible for something to smell like the sun.

_Not the room you would expect form a 7 year-old... _

On the shelves were numerous awards and pictures. Certificates were hanging on the wall; all for karate and sparing. Then I realized whose room I was in:

I was in Nathan's room.

I had never really been in his room before. Only to see how he was doing after the…incident with Trinity, had I been in his room.

There was a newspaper clipping over his bed:

_Nathan Sam Uley, age 7, has just recently the award for youngest achiever in the sacred sport of martial arts. _

"_Never have I seen such devotion in such a small child, let alone my older students" his instructor…_

It went on to say more things about him and his family; thankfully none were about his father turning into an animal of the night.

Something in the article had caught my eye.

It said that he was unbeatable.

_Unbeatable…yet he went to the ER, on a stretcher…by a 3 year old._

Realization dawned upon me:

_The way he reacted to losing the race… the way he looked when he was attacked…_

Something inside me told me that Nathan lost more than the race and half his bones that day; he lost his pride, something he wasn't joking about after the race.

_He was yelling something about his pride and dignity…_

"Bella? Are you awake?" a familiar voice said, pulling me away from my thoughts. The familiar voice was a comfort, but still, it was not the one I wanted to hear.

Emily appeared in the doorway, looking relived, but frantic, at the same time.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake! You have been out since noon yesterday!"

_Noon yesterday…no, it can't be…_

She began walking into the room, a little distraught, and started to mumble under her breath.

"…thought I told him to pick those up…" staring at a pair of _Star Wars _action figures on the floor.

"…how old is that…really…" looking at a pair of socks on the dresser.

"Emily…" I stated.

It sounded like she didn't hear me. Maybe I really hadn't woken up. Maybe I was still unconscious and I'm dreaming all of this.

Finally, she looked up,

"Bella," she said smiling.

I jumped out of bed and began to hug her tightly. I needed to make sure that I have indeed woken up and this wasn't my imagination anymore. I am sick of my mind playing games on me. It was time to make myself the boss of my own mind.

She returned my embrace and was now hugging me tightly.

I tried to keep a calm face, I really did. But I felt like something inside me had burst like a bubble and when it did, I went to back my previous state, sad, hopeless, and depressed, except now, I was feeling nauseated. I started sobbing as the reason for my being here was reminded. I began to remember everything that happened yesterday, everything that went wrong, everything that happened in the living hell that was now my life. I was now sobbing uncontrollably. Every single pain that I felt that previous day is now being forced into my body like a million tiny daggers.

_So much for being the boss of my mind…_

This thought, combined with the many other emotions I felt, had brought own a bit of hysteria and now I was sobbing, and maybe laughing a tiny bit, like MAD!

I was sure Emily would have probably sent me to an asylum for that little act of craziness. But she didn't. She just hugged me tighter. I was lucky to have Emily. She was like my sister, my best friend, my personal Alice…

_NO! Now is NOT the time to be thinking Alice…Esme…Jasper…Ed-_

_NO! NOT THE TIME! NEVER THE TIME! NEVER AGAIN! _

_REMEMBER WHAT HE DID TO YOU!_

My brain was about to EXPLODE with all these memories and long gone emotions coming back.

There was only one way to subside this horrible headache that I know felt.

I had to ask. I had to ask the question that I had been dreading to ask ever since I stepped foot in this house.

I didn't know what Trinity's health had to do with any of this; it just did.

I whispered, barely audible,

"Where is she? Where is Trinity?"

There had been too much pain in my head and in my soul for my to speak out loud.

Emily looked at me with tear-stained eyes; she had been crying herself. Hard.

I got scared because I was afraid of the answer- she didn't make it; she isn't breathing; Trinity Black is dead.

"Trinity's…fine. She'll make it. She is just resting right now. Her night's been rough"

Now I hugged Emily EVEN tighter.

"THANK YOU!" I sobbed, now of joy. "You saved her! Thank you…!"

I went on like that for a few minutes, but Emily didn't mind. She had come prepared. She pulled some Kleenex from her apron and gave it to me.

My 50 mile-per-hour heart rate subsided, as did my headache. But there was one thing that had me baffled.

_She's alive…but how? All that blood lost…_

I decide, at that moment, it didn't matter. It didn't matter how she survived. The point was she did. My little girl is alive.

We were both crying now, mostly because the reason was that worst was behind us, or so I thought...

After nearly crying my heart out, I sat up on the bed and began to calm down.

As I was dabbing my tears away, I noticed that Emily was still crying. A lot. Both her hands were over her mouth, muffling the sobs that came from her mouth.

Then I remembered something from the last time I was conscious:

_Jacob…he was here…wasn't he…?_

_If Jacob was here, then the pack has came back…_

_Unless something happened…_

_No…no, nothing had happen... it couldn't have... _

Something was wrong.

"Emily, what happened?" I said, ready to go into tears again.

She just shook her head, still sobbing.

"Emily, w-what happened?" I stated again, fresh tears streaming down my face.

This time, she took me by the hand and lead me down the dark, cold hall.

The last I saw of Nathan's nature room was a pair of crutches, sitting in the corner.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys have a great rest of the year and I promise to update soon: )**


	8. Chapter 8: Explaination Part 1

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating as often as I should have. I have TONS of stuff going on. THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT CHAPTER! Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY:)**

Emily was leading me deeper and deeper into the cold hall, without a word. An explosion of different emotions burst inside, most of them being loss and despair.

_Why am I feeling like, like I lost him. Forever...—_

Tears began to flow down my face like a river.

_No, under NO circumstances are you thinking that way…Everybody is fine…Jacob, Sam, everybody…right?_

I tried to keep myself away from my horrid thought by noticing the surroundings around me. There were a LOT of pictures Sam, Emily, and Nathan.

_Well, of course there are a lot of pictures of them. It is THEIR home…_

There was one that caught my attention: Graduation. It was a picture of the whole pack, dressed in formal attire, except for 3 people: Embry, Quil, and Jacob. They were dressed in a flowing black and gold robe. Diplomas in one hand and caps in the other.

_They look so happy…much happier than they are now-_

_No, don't think that…_

_But they are…_

_No, they are not…_

This mental battle with myself wasn't going to end until the hopeless one got the last say.

Emily came to a halt at the door at the end of the hall. She reached for the polished, brass knob, but was hesitant.

She had stopped crying physically, but mentally, she looked like was in pain. Her eyes were off in a distance, like she was in shock.

Quickly, she shook her head and returned to the present.

Emily took a deep breath and turned the knob to the right.

The second she opened the door, a strong smell spiraled its way up to my nostrils. It was a mixture of dirt, musk, and something else. Something I couldn't put my finger on. It was a familiar scent.

Too familiar, like a forgotten deja fue.

Emily just stood there, with her hand on the knob. Then, in a quiet voice, she said,

"I'll be waiting in the kitchen. Then, I'll tell you everything."

Before I could say anything, she left and walked towards the end of the hall.

_Tell me everything? What did she mean by that…?_

I noticed that Emily only opened the door half-way. I was going to have to open the door and reveal what has become of my savior.

_Funny, I remember when I used to call E-HIM my savior…_

_No, he was never MY savior, only himself…_

_NO! MUST STOP THINKING!!_

In an attempt to distract myself, I swung the door wide open.

What I saw next was the WORST pain I ever felt:

There, scattered across the room, like rag dolls, was the pack.

_What's left of them, anyway…_

I felt a hard pressure build up inside me. So much that it made my heart hurt.

_No! Why did I think that…?_

I was too shocked to even start crying. All I did was stare. In horror. That's all I could do, was stare.

In the face of death.

I walked slowly into the room, hoping there would be some clue to what had happened.

Ragged breathing was the only sound I heard. Choked and cut off.

They were dying.

I felt suffocated by this new thought.

That familiar scent now grew stronger.

It was blood.

I had and am now being suffocated by the rusty salt copper taste that is blood.

But I couldn't walk away now. I had to know.

Where was Jacob? Or maybe the appropriate question was _what happened to him?_

_He isn't dead…not yet… _

This is what my mind kept telling me. I wanted to believe it, yet I couldn't. It seemed to far a possibility. Too crazy of a dream…

I shook my head and started to observe the mangled bodies around me.

On each of these brave men, nothing had been left unmarked. No arm unscathed. No legs that hadn't been banged up in someway. Red, swollen hands now stayed limp at there sides.

A sigh came from under me.

"Quil…" I whispered, looking down, feeling sorrowful. It look like Satan, himself, had battled him and Quil barely escaped with his life.

Looking closely, I noticed that his arm was at an awkward angle and his wrist slit open.

His shirt had been ripped to shreds and his pants were painted with dried-up blood.

_I can't look…_

I jerked my vision away, only to come face to face with Sam, sprawled across the bed.

He looked twice, no, ten times worse than Quil.

Gashes of blood were up and down his arm, scabs were circling his temple…

Emily must have been devastated.  
There was a sort of hiccup noise that startled me. I turned around to see who it was.

Embry was leaning against the wall, with his arms hanging limp.

He didn't look so bad, compared to Quil and Sam, but still…

It looked like an old battlefield site. The only difference: these wounds were fresh.

I stepped deeper inside the room, absorbing the pain and torture these soldiers have seen.

I swept the room, hoping, no, PRAYING that my soldier came home.

At last, I saw him.

He was on a couch, just laying there.

My angel.

My soldier.

My love.

Jacob.

I carefully knelt down beside him, terrified at what I saw.

There were wounds EVERYWHERE! There were purple bruises all over his neck. There were lines of swollen red scars draped over his arms. His hands looked like he fought death and barely escaped with his life. It looked like they were scathed across a thousand nails.

Logic began to swim into my mind

_But they heal…I mean, wounds shouldn't be hear…on Jacob… on any of them…_

All of a sudden, a powerful emotion came over me.

It was a combination of sadness and anger. But there was something else.

I was sort of complicated, but I felt like I actually wanted to MURDER somebody.

_I can't actually MURDER anybody…_

_But they HURT him…your family…your soul…_

My blood started to boil, my mind racing with different ideas on how to inflict pain.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to cry.

I wanted to hunt down the bitch that did this.

I wanted to kill.

Anger began to crash over me like a powerful wave beating against the beach.

I was Anger.

Bringing myself back to the present, I kissed Jacob softly on his cut lips and stood up.

It was time to find out what had happened and who was next in line for death row.

* * *

I had found Emily over a stove, boiling some water.

All I could think of was

_How can she be so calm when death is practically down the hall…_

"Is tea ok?" Emily piped up, bringing me from my thoughts.

"Um, yeah…" I responded.

"Sit down, Bella,"

Emily motioned me to the table.

This table had too many memories for me to say it was A table. THE table seemed more appropriate.

Emily took a deep sigh as she sat down. I was going to find out who or WHAT did that to the pack.

There was tension in every part of my body. Millions of questions filled up within me, but I had to be patient. This is hard enough for Emily to tell without me butting in.

"Well, I guess I'd better start from when you got here."

She looked down as she said this.

This was going to be hard.

"When you first arrived here, with Trinity, I thought the apocalypse had happen. Both of you were covered in blood and were half unconscious. Well, you were anyway. When you told me to save her, I was scared. I was scared that I couldn't save her. But I had to try. So, I took her and brought her to the guest bedroom."

She looked up and pointed to the door nearest to the beginning of the hall.

"The first thing I did was check her blood pressure. I expected it to be very low, considering all that had happen. Bella…"

I looked at her and she looked back with eyes of concern.

"Her blood pressure was normal. At first, I thought there was something wrong with the meter, so I decided to check her pulse."

Emily was still wearing the eyes of concern.

"Her pulse was normal. It was as though there was no blood even lost in her body. 'That's not possible' I told myself. Then, I grabbed the thermometer. The read-out…"

"What?" I asked. This was TOO freaky to be happening.

"It read 89.4 degrees. Much, MUCH too low for a werewolf child. I didn't even know what to think. It was as though her body had actually TAKEN her temperature and "converted" it into blood. It seemed too unbelievable, but still... Anyway, I was cleaning her up as I went along, so by now, she just needed a bath. You know, to get properly clean her…"

Emily sighed and was now drawing circles on the table with her finger.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

"At that moment, she woke up. I was stunned because she wasn't suppose to even give reflexes. But she did. And then, she began to speak.

The thing was, it wasn't her. It was as though there was somebody else speaking.

It was in her voice, but the tone of her voice was…different. More firm and elegant."

_Elegant…?_

"What did she say?" I whispered. This was insane.

She stopped drawing circles with her hand, and looked up at me.

"She said, 'I need to see Bella Swan'"

_Bella Swan…? Not mom…or even mother…Bella…"_

"She called me Bella?" I stated, echoing my thoughts.

"Yes," she sighed, "that wasn't even the weird part. She didn't even wait for me to say anything. Trinity just sort of…danced to you. You looked awful. But it seemed that Trinity, or who was "inside" her didn't pay attention. She put her hand to your cheek. Then she whispered something I couldn't catch. You gave a little jump and then you fell back to sleep,"

_That explains the first time I woke up…_

"Then she kissed your forehead and said, 'Sleep well, Isabella Marie Swan'. After that, she turned to me and said, 'I gave her good memories and got rid of the bad ones' Trinity said it as if it were the most common thing in the world. Then, she just collapsed. Just dropped there…"

The kettle whistled and that made us jump. I forgot that Emily was boiling water.

"Excuse me…" she mumbled.

That left me to think, which was not a good idea at this point.

"_I gave her good memories and got rid of the bad ones?" _

Then I remembered what I dreamed about

_My wedding…the party…the night I got pregnant…Trinity's birth…_

Emily returned with two steaming cups of tea.

"Careful, it's hot. Wait until it cools."

I recived the cup and set it on the table. It smelled good. It didn't smell watery, like other teas. There was a strong scent to it. Sort of spicy.

Maybe now I could ask a few of MY questions.

"Emily, how did I end up in Nathan's room?"

It was a simple question, compared to my other ones.

"Jacob carried you to his room. Jacob still had some strength left. Technically, it's not even Nathan's room. More like a playroom. When the…incident happened between him and Trinity, that was his recovery room. The forest made him peaceful, which is why it looks the way it does. We need the couch for…recovery purposes."

That last line made me nervous.

I needed to ask the do-or-die question.

"What exactly are they recovering from?"

A grave expression shot across Emily's face.

"_Them._ The ones that only existed in legends, until now. The ones that were sent to destroy us, the wolves and their families. The ones who will stop at nothing to get the wolves _extinct."_

"And who exactly are they?" I asked, even I thought I knew who she was talking about. Boy, was I wrong.

"Bella, in the legends, it said that there were other groups, of the cold ones, although none of them were vegetarian. They murdered the current leader of the tribe, and swore, on his grave, that they will get the rest of us. That we should count on it. They were a different species of vampires, sort of _evolved_ in a way. Different…"

She looked out the window, then back at me.

"Vilers. That's what they're called. In the legends, it claims that every third full moon, they will hunt. They hunted the blood of young wolves. Young, in the sense, just started to live their life. Whether they were just born, just married, or just starting a family, the Vilers hunted them all. Bella…"

She looked at me with sad eyes and grabbed my hand.

"as it turns out, a group of them ambushed Sam, Jacob, Quil, and Embry on their way back from patrolling. They fought, but the Vilers were too strong…um…"

Tears were streaming down Emily face, but she continued.

"They tried to escape, but there were so many. Sam was-was…"

Now, she was sobbing. I hugged her tightly. Tears were swimming in my eyes now. For Emily's pain.

"They a-are alive, but I-I can't help but feel that Sam is dying. He was brought b-back over the shoulders of Embry and Q-Quil."

She let go of me and sat up. She was wiping tears from her eyes.

"Um, anyway, Sam tried to ask who there leader was,"

A big, gigantic ball swelled up in my throat.

"'Their leader,' Embry told me, 'was-"

"was Edward Cullen" said a voice.

I turned around to see my angel clutching his arm, standing in the doorway.

I almost exploded with joy.

Jacob Black lived.

**Author's Note: I promise to try and update soon!**


	9. Sorry for not updating!

**Author's Note: I am SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I am slow on fan fic! I have finals coming up and I got to study! I know you've guys have been waiting FOREVER for updates! You are probably all pissed at me for not updating! Again I am sorry. JUST HANG IN THERE! I am putting this note on all my fan fics! I HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ANY OF MY FAN FICS! Whatever you guys are reading, just be patient! When summer comes, things will be a bit more smooth!**

**Thanks for reading! I love you all!**

**TF**


	10. Preview

**Author's Note: Here is a preview of the next chapter coming up! BARE WITH ME PEOPLE! And also, I am having this problem. See, B. Dawn is coming out in a month and then that's when these TWILIGHT FAN FICS will slow down. I was wondering if anybody will still read this story, even then. I need to know how many people actually read this story after the last book comes out! THANKS!**

...All of a sudden, I began to feel angry.

Really angry.

With Jacob, the pack, everybody…

But especially, with Ed...ward.

Edward.

The name brought sorrow to my heart.

Without even knowing, tears stated to come down again.

…pain…

…nausea…

…darkness…

How dare they leave me to suffer!

How dare they leave!

_...How dare HE leave me to die and disappear..._

"Bella, are you all right?" Jacob asked quietly. I looked up.

…_when was I on the ground…?_

"Bella!" Jacob yelled…

…or was it Emily…

…_pain in my stomach…_

…_pain in my head…_

"Make it stop!" I think I yelled.

…_make it stop…_

…_it's killing me…_


	11. Chapter 9: Explaination Part 2

**Author's Note: Ok, here it is! I will update as soon as I can. I also have a new fan fic out that is Leah's after story, so check it out! ENJOY!**

I felt the urge to run over and hug him so tightly, never wanting to let him go. But I noticed as he was coming out of the hallway, he was limping. Emily and me stood up quickly and helped him to the table.

It wasn't too difficult, even if Jacob could have easily crushed us.

We set him against the wall. He was clutching his arm but for the most part, he looked better. Even if a little bit.

I stood beside him, clutching his arm gently.  
"You all right?"

He chuckled and open his mouth to speak.

Before he could answer, I felt this pain in my stomach.

All of a sudden, I began to feel angry.

Really angry.

With Jacob, the pack, everybody…

But especially, with Ed…ward.

Edward.

The name brought sorrow to my heart.

Without even knowing, tears stated to come down again.

…pain…

…nausea…

…darkness…

How dare they leave me to suffer!

How dare they leave!

_..how dare HE leave me to die and disappear.._

"Bella, are you all right?" Jacob asked quietly. I looked up.

…_when was I on the ground…?_

"Bella!" Jacob yelled…

…or was it Emily…

…_pain in my stomach…_

…_pain in my head…_

"Make it stop!" I think I yelled.

…_make it stop…_

…_it's killing me…_

I heard someone yell, "Get help!"

I felt this strange taste in my mouth…

…bile, blood…I have no clue…

All I knew was that I wanted to die…

…a mocking female voice encouraged me…

…_he left you…_

…_betrayed you…_

…_Jacob didn't betray me…_

…_No, you stupid girl…_

…_not the dog…_

…_who are you…?_

…_he doesn't love you…_

…_who are you…!_

…_Edward's fiancé…_

…_what? no…_

…_hard to accept? deal with it…_

…_no, I don't love him anymore…_

…_deny it all you want…_

…_no, I DON'T LOVE HIM…!_

…_we will meet soon, Isabella… then we'll see…don't fret…I can't leave you without a parting gift…_

I screamed loudly…

It felt like something sharp was clawing inside me.

It wanted to get out.

I felt it punch my heart

Then, I was back in darkness.

* * *

…_what was that…?_

A cool tranquil voice spoke to me…

…_you're safe…for now…_

…_who are you…?_

_...you shall not need to know just yet… _

"Bella?" I heard at a distance. It was faint, but it was there.

"Bella?" the voice said, this time louder.

I saw my conscience emerging from that pool of murky water.

_I have such a headache…_

"Mommy?" said the voice, more familiar.

That voice spoke again.

…_greet your daughter, Bella, for you have saved her…_

…_Trinity…_

I slowly opened my eyes, and, kneeling at the foot of me, was Trinity.

She jumped on me and started to hug me really tightly.

_Since when was she so strong?_

"You're alive! I thought you were dead!" cried Trinity. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. I hugged her tightly. She really was alive, really here.

I even looked down to check it wasn't my mind playing sick games.

She was buried somewhere in my arms, crying, but at least there were no blood stains.

It was weird. I should have been more happy, ecstatic even, to see Trinity, here in my arms, safe and out of harms way. But a little nagging feeling told me that she might have been better of dead.

And I didn't like it.

"Bella?" I looked up and saw Jacob. He was smiling down at Trinity and me. He was wearing that warm smile that had brung me out of depression countless times in my old life looking relived. I wonder if he thought I was dead too.

Trinity stood up and ran over down the hall. Jacob scooped me up and kissed me full on the mouth. His lips were warm against mine. I could taste the dried blood in his mouth. Strangely, it didn't make me queasy.

Not even a little.

_Why do I feel we are being watched?_

"Aw, come ON, Jake! Isn't bad enough that we have to watch Sam and Emily earlier?" I heard someone say.

"Watch it," said another voice, sternly.

_Because we are._

I broke apart from Jacob and looked over his shoulder. Sitting at the table were Emily, Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Seth. Thankfully, Leah wasn't there. She would have probably made things a lot worse. There was an empty space, which I assumed was Jacob's

They were once Emily's family only, but now, they were also mine.

Jacob let me down and I walked over to the table. They were all there. I couldn't believe it.

You could still tell that they have been through hell and back, but they did look better.

Then I realized that they were eating dinner. There was a lot of food that my stomach hurt just thinking about it.

_When was the last time I ate food?_

"Looks like you're hungry, Bella," Emily said with a smile. She must have been so happy right now. I was really happy, too. Or rather, I wanted to be. My brain kept telling me to be happy, but I felt something else.

Like there was something important that I forgot.

Then I remembered

…_it doesn't last, Bella…_

Happiness doesn't last forever.

…_but I can be right now…_

…_only to feel disappointment again…?_

…_stop thinking that way…!_

Maybe some food WOULD help.

"Um, yeah, that would be great. Thanks, Emily," I responded, my mind still on previous thought.

There was still something that was nagging at my mind…

What was it…?

Emily came back with a huge plate of food.

Whoa.

"Here, Bella. I separated some food for you before the boys can shove it all down their throats," She said, with a laugh, then she frowned, "for goodness sake, Seth, CHEW!"

I looked over to see Seth swallowing pieces of bread WHOLE. Sam gave him a dirty look and that was enough to stop his black hole-of-a mouth.

We all broke out laughing. Hard to belive, but that's what we were doing. Laughing. It was like there was a mist of tension, and all of a sudden, it started to evaporate. All because we started laughing. It was such a bittersweet moment. We were together, but then again, maybe not for long.

"I hate to bring the stress back into the room," Sam said, dying down from laughter, "but there is a little, actually big, matter at hand we have to deal with." That was enough to shut everybody up. He turned to face me. He looked sad, sympathetic even.

"Bella, I know that it has been a rough time for you, considering all that you have gone through within the last 48 hours, but you need to tell us _everything_ that happened, from the time you got here to now." The table got even more quiet after those words were spoken. "We need to know everything."

_That includes the morning before…_

…_I can't do it…it's too painful…_

…_you have too…it's the only way for this nightmare to end…_

Apparently, part of my mind decided to be positive right now.

I wonder how long THAT will last.

I let out a deep sigh.

This was going to hurt.

All of a sudden, Jacob grabbed my hand from under the table and squeezed it softly. I looked up at him and I saw the sadness in his eyes. The pack might not need to know, but Jacob does. He was the one who actually cares for me.

The only one who might know what I'm going through.

I took a deep breath and looked around.

All eyes were on me.

My family was waiting.

"It started yesterday morning…" I began, feeling the pressure of my shoulders slowly lifting.

I started to tell them.

Everything.

* * *

"Wow."

I looked up and saw 7 faces staring at me. Shock, pity, sadness, it was all there. I took comfort in knowing that these people cared about me. That they were going to help me. Jacob was holding my hand so tightly that I lost all feeling in my arm. I almost giggled, but that would been wrong. The look on Seth's face already said that I BELONG in a mental institution. I looked over at Sam, hoping for some reinforcement. He had his eyes closed and was rubbing his temples.

"Ok, um," he sighed, "here's the thing, everyone. There is no doubt that the Vilers are here. None of us are safe. You saw what happened with Bella, and it could happen to anyone of us. We saw how strong they are," he said, looking at the pack, "and we felt the damage they can do. Obviously, they are finishing the job they started long ago," he looked each one of us in the eye, "to eliminate each and every one of us."

All of a sudden, we heard a soft knock on the door. Just then, every single wolf in the house started growling. Seth, Quil, and Embry even got into a fighting stance.

"What? What is it," I said in wide-eyed horror.

"Bella, stay back," Jacob ordered.

The knock became louder and I started to hear voices.

"...they're not going to answer the door…"

"…not leaving…apologize…"

…_that voice…no, it can't be…_

"Mommy!" I heard footsteps running down the hall. Trinity emerged from the hall, Nathan hot on her tail. She ran to hug me and Nathan ran straight to Emily.

Trinity whispered, "My nose hurts!"

I looked down to see Trinity clutching her nose.

"Ow!" I heard somebody said. I looked over to see Nathan also clutching his nose. Little streams of red were running through his fingers.

"Emliy!" I yelled, pointing to Nathan. She picked him up and ran down the hall. I heard screaming.

…_this can NOT get any worse..._

…_no, it can…_

…_SHUT UP…!_

This mental struggle with myself kept me from noticing that Trinity was no longer clinging on to me.

She was headed straight for the door.

Jacob was the one who caught me attention.  
"Bella! Where's Trinity?!" He yelled.

I frantically looked around but couldn't see her.

Then, I towards the door.

"No!" I yelled. But it was too late.

Her hand was on the knob and it was turning.

The door slowly opened and in stepped the person that I never thought I would ever see in my life ever again.

Edward Anthony Manson Cullen.


	12. VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Author's Note: My fellow readers: A while back, I started a story called HALF MOON. It just got very messy, let's just say. Therefore, I will clean it up and re-write the chapters, except for the first chapter, It will be the same plot, just written differently. Thank you for all of you who have been reading the story and have enjoyed it so far. The changes will proceed over time and then I can get on with the story.

GOD BLESS!

~TF

PS- I do not want any comments about this desison, good or bad. When the new version comes out, please DO NOT comment about how this version compares with the new version. Thank you!

REVISED CHAPTERS:

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3


End file.
